


Ruby and Yang Take Beacon

by Acoustic_Ghost



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Genderbending, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoustic_Ghost/pseuds/Acoustic_Ghost
Summary: Ruby and Yang were raised by their Mother's Raven and Summer after the Death of their father Taiyang. However both girls also grew up with a extra appendage that has made them the talk of Patch's Female Populous. Now that their older and on the verge of attending Beacon Academy, they may as well make it their playgroundNotes: Futa, Incest, Rape, Bondage, Orgasm denial. (Others to come)





	1. Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I do not Own Ruby
> 
> What's up Everyone Acoustic Ghost here. I normally Write on FF.net, but I decided to post this story here. I hope you guys enjoy it. This will be my first story on Ao3. lets get this show on the road.

Chapter 1: Summer  
Notes: Oral, double penitration, Vaginal, Creampie

 

Location: Patch  
Place: Rose/Bradwen/ Xiao Long Home  
Time: 1600

 

The smell of food cooking easily filled the house with many different smells that wet the appetite and made bellies growl in hunger. Sitting in the kitchen was Summer Rose the 'Mother' of the Family and the Thorned Huntress as was her moniker. Summer wasn't a tall woman, standing at 5'3, much shorter then her wife, waist length black hair with Crimson tips, silver eyes that showed kindness, wearing a white skirt, black no sleeve shirt, and her clock was hanging by the door. Summer was humming as she prepared her children's favorite dish as a Congratulatory gift for entering beacon Academy, 

Yang had passed the entrace exam with flying colors and Ruby had been PERSONALLY accapted by Ozpin. Before much else could get done the door opened and her children walked in. The two girls were talking about something and If Summer was picking up on the ques right she would be paying Junior a call soon... Or at least Raven would. She did love to hurt people who pissed off her children 

Yang laughed as her large D-cup breasts strained to stay in her tight yellow shirt and jacket combo, while Yang wasn't the most 'blissed' person when it came to her ass, her miles of legs more then made up for it. Her long blonde hair was her pride and joy and she didn't allow anyone to mess with it... even during sex. Her lilic eyes shined as she laughed at something her sister said. Yang was well knowen around patch for bedding any woman who took her fancy, married or not. Yang had fucked their neighbor down the street so hard that she feel into a sex-coma. Yang was packing 10 inches of steel and was an inch wide. 

Ruby her cute little girl. Or she would be if it wasn't for the fact that between her girls Ruby was the real sex machine between the two. While she wasn't as tall as her sister, but shorter then summer standing at 5'2”, pixie cut crimson hair, silver eyes and a round face, she had C-cup breasts and had an 8-inch pipe, but with a two inch girth that made her a monster for many women that took her fancy. she had a sex drive and a was considered cute. A double turn-on for several women. It also didn't help that while Ruby was normally shy when it came to sex she had a dominating personality. 

Now your probably wondering how Summer knew all this? The answer was simple. She had been the first of everything for her two girls. Their first vaginal, their first oral, their first anal, their first threesome. She was sure that within the next few minutes she would be stuffed like a turkey. Thinking about it make her wetter then the seas.

Warning Lemon

Yang grabbed Summer around the waist and spun her around, before kissing her on the lips. Summer moaned into the kiss, before she felt something lapping at her lower lips. She didn't have to look down to know that Ruby was eating her out. Trying to focus on one thing she felt Yang's hands grab the front of her dress, before ripping it open to fondle her breasts. Ruby turned from summer's honey pot to Yang and helped lower her shorts. Yang's cock was already rock hard as Ruby started to stroke it, before taking her into her mouth and slowly licking around the head.

Yang moaned as she let go of the kiss from Summer. “Ruby sucking me off, and those kiss's mom. I'm ready to fuck,” said Yang with a smirk.

Ruby released Yang from her mouth, before frowning. “Yang I wanted a facail!” yelled Ruby.

Yang smirked at her little sister. “I'll give you one tonight. For now lets fuck Mom,” said Yang brazenly.

“Fine. Dibs on her pussy,” said Ruby.

“Fine. I'll take her Ass. We can spit roast Raven later,” said Yang.

Ruby laid on the ground and Yang forced Summer to ride Ruby cowgirl style, before she thrust into her ass with little problems thanks to Ruby lubing up her cock. Summer moaned before she Ruby brought her in to a heated kiss! Summer felt her girls as they started alternating thrusts never allowing her to be without one of their cocks in her. It didn't take Much, before Both girls burst inside of Summer. Summer tightened around Ruby before she shuck with an orgasm! 

Lemon End

Both girls pulled out of summer as she lay on the ground as Ruby's warm cum slowly dripped out of her pussy and Yang's out her ass.

“Come on Sum are you really that out of it?” asked Yang with a smirk.

“Forget it Yang. You know mom can't function for at least 10 minutes are we double team her,” said Ruby.

Yang nodded. “Yeah. I hope there are plenty of bitches for us to fuck at Beacon.

“We can only hope Yang... We can only hope," said Ruby with a small smile, her own cock already hard at the thought of all the bitches she was going to fuck and maybe impregnate.


	2. Jeanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a good idea to throw up on a girls boots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Gender-bent Jaune, deep throating, anal Rape, Humiliation

Chapter 2: Jeanne

Jeanne Arc was a beautiful girl, her shoulder length blonde hair was perfectly stright and her bangs were just long enough to cover her forehead, her blue eyes were slightly down cast as she tried to hold in the bile that was building in her tight tone stomach, her black bunny hoodie was visable as her armor was off and in her family case, her jean skirt showed off her long tone legs with ankle high boots with heels.

Jeanne had manged to get into Beacon Academy by the skin of her teeth, and currently said teeth were holding down the vomit in her mouth as she held it in as she ran past two girls.

“Oh Yang! You got vomit on your boots!”

“Eww Eww Eww!” yelled Yang as she shuck her boots, before her eyes turned red.

“Yang!” said Ruby trying to stop her sister from going on a rampage.

“I'm going to Fuck that Bitch's ass up!” yelled Yang as she followed after the girl. 

Ruby sighed as she took a seat. “Don't do her too bad. That's my future baby mama,” Smirked Ruby.

Yang didn't say a word as she went to the bathroom. Slamming the door open before closing and locking the door. She looked at the stalls, before hearding the retching. Yang kicked open the stall after a minute after a moment of hearing no sounds.

“Hey bitch!” yelled Yang.

The girl turned to her. “W-who are you? What do you want?” asked Jeanne.

“You can call me sir, especially after you puked on my boots!” yelled Yang grabbing Jeanne by her hair.

“Since you like to vomit, your going to get a meal of nice cum down your fucking throat!

Warning Lemon

Yang grabbed Jeanne by her head as she pulled down her shorts allowing her cock to spring forth. Yang's cock for some reason was also tied to her her semblance. The madder she was the harder she was. Yang forced Jeanne to open her mouth, before she began to plow it like there was no tomorrow. With only 2 thrusts Jeanne was already deep throating her fellow blonde. Each thrust made Jeanne struggle to breath as her airway was obstructed. 

“Fuck! I'll say one thing you have a really nice throat bitch!” growled Yang, before shoving her cock down Jeanne's airway and blasting hot cum directly into her stomach.

Pulling out Yang smirked as Jeanne coughed for a moment. She didn't ant to break the bitch, she just wanted to make her realized that she was fucked from that point onward. Yang Grabbed Jeanne by her turned her around, before pinning her arms behind her back. Yang normally would kiss or grope her conquests, but in her current rage she already hard as a rock. She raised the girls skirt and looked at her surprisingly round ass. Yang had seen better.

“Damn chika. You have a nice ass... I think i'll ruin it,” said Yang.

Before Jeanne could say anything Yang spat in between the crack of her ass three times, before using it as lube for her cock. Jeanne fought back a moan on pleasure as Yang's free hand explored her lower lips. Jeanne had fooled around with guys before, even with one of her brother's, but never had she allowed anyone to do so much to her.Yang felt that her cock was lubed enough before she slowly pushed into Jeanne. Jeanne gasped in pain as the large 10-inch piece of meat entered her rather tight ass. It took close to five minutes before Yang bottomed out. Yang wanted only a minute, before she started to thrust full force into the girls ass. This wasn't about pleasure Ths was about domination. 

“Scream my Name BITCH!” growled Yang as she slapped the girl's ass with full force.

“SIR!” yelled Jeanne as she came from the bruatl fucking of her ass

This went on for sometime. Jeanne had already cum 4 times from the brutalness of Yang's cock! Before long Yang thrusts became faster before she emptied her Seed inside of Jeanne's ass.

Lemon end

Yang grabbed the girls hair and used it to wipe her cock off, before taknig out her scroll and snapping a picture of the girl's body. “Well I can honestly say that you have the tightest Ass i've fucked in a long time. Keep it nice and tight bitch. And make sure you don't get pregnant for a while if your not a virgin. My sister Really wants to put a bun in your oven,” said Yang with a laugh. 

Jeanne sat there her ass twitching and wondering if it was too late to back out of her dream to become a hero. 

 

00000000000000000000


	3. Weiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heiress should really watch her mouth. It could lead to trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Spanking, Fingering, Oral, Submissive, -semi-public Humiliation, Voyage

As Yang and Ruby dismounted the bullhead Ruby instantly began fangirling with all the Weapons people had. Ruby was a bit of a Weapon's nerd.

“Ohh! That guy has a collapsible staff!” yelled floating chibi Ruby, before she changed directions “Oh oh Oh! That hot piece of Ass has a flaming sword,” 

Yang rolled her eyes before grabbing Ruby by her hood. “Easy there lil sis? There just weapons,” said Yang.

“Just Weapons!? Their an extension of ourselves,” said Ruby

Yang raised a delicate blonde brow. “Arn't you happy with Crescent Rose?” asked Yang

Ruby unfolded her sniper-scythe as she hugged it. “Of course I'm happy with my baby. I just really like seeing new ones,” said Ruby.

Yang smiled, before pulling Ruby's hood up. “Well your going to have to learn how to make friends,” said Yang.

While Ruby and Yang were Sex Goddesses incarnate they both had flaws. Yang was a hot-headed hair obsessed girl. Yang had racked up at least 10,000 lien in damages one one of her rampages before. Ruby on the other had was quite a shy little girl who was a complete... Murder happy, weapons dork. By the time she was 7 years old she could take apart and reassemble Raven's entire sword-sheath mechanism in 10 minutes. 

“But why would I need friends when I got you?” asked Ruby.

“Well.... Myfriendsareheresoigottogo!bye!” yelled Yang running past Ruby with her friends spinning the poor girl and making her dizzy.

As Ruby fell backwards into several high end cases of luggage she began to formulate her revenge on Yang.

“What are you doing!” yelled the voice above her

looking up Ruby couldnt help but eye the total babe before her. Standing at maybe 5'1 with a petite frame with B-cup breasts, ice pale skin with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest.She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

Ruby got up. “Sorry,” said Ruby picking up a dust vail

“Sorry! Sorry doesn't cut it when a child nearly blows us off a cliff!” yelled Weiss.

Warning lemon

Ruby narrowed her eyes. If it was one thing she REALLY hated was when people called her child simply because of her age. She already had a confirmed 2,327 grimm kills under her belt and a total of 26 women bedded. This little bitch just made her list as number 27. the blonde bombshell that her sister fucked could wait. 

Ruby didn't waste anytime, before tieing up Weiss's hands with the steal cord she kept on her at all times for maintenance purposes. She bent Weiss over. Ruby flipped her Dress and saw that Weiss wore a lace Ice-blue thong.

“Nice thong Ice Queen,” said Ruby 

Weiss blushed at the indignity of it all. “What are you doing!?” yelled Weiss. 

“Your going to learn not to piss me off Princess! My sister likes to be called Sir as she breaks bitches. Me... Just call me Ruby,” said Ruby.

SMACK!! 

Weiss winced in pain as her left ass cheek exploded in pain. Having never received a spanking in her life this hurt even with her Aura active. She glared at the girl only to receive another smack, this time to her Right cheek. As Ruby continued to alternate between checks a figure with a little black bow was watching from a tree with something akin to lust, want, and satisfaction in her eyes, even as she was fingering her twat to the scene before her.

“Fuck. That girl knows how to work a bitch over,” said the black haired girl licking her lips as her scroll was slightly off to the side recording the very hot scene before her.

Ruby hit Weiss one last time finishing tanning her pale white ass into a nice ruby red. Setting Weiss on her knees she pulled down her tights revealing her prick to Weiss, as she pulled the top of her dress down revealing her small B-cup breasts.

Both Weiss and the black haired girl gasped seeing the massive dick before them.

Weiss blushed. “What are you doing you little pervert!” yelled Weiss.

“Getting justice,” said Ruby.

“Justice !? This is Ra-!” started Weiss only for Ruby to shove her dick in Weiss's mouth.

Ruby moaned. The girl before her had a nice mouth. It was tight and Wet, and Weiss without being told starting using her tongue to swirl around the whole shaft. Weiss began to bob her head trying her best to get the thing out of her mouth. As she worked Ruby's cock she had the unintentional side effect of turning them both on further. Weiss never knew it, even with her few explorations in masturbation that she was a Sub. 

Most of Weiss's fantasies had her bowing down to Winter, licking her boots or virgina, and getting off on it. Yes Weiss had several fantasias about her older sister, but for this girl to just have sex with her mouth was unbelievable! She was brought back to reality by a particularly hard thrust from Ruby's cock

“Fuck! Take my cum Princess!” hissed Ruby, before pulling back and shooting her cum into Weiss's mouth.

As Weiss swallowed a few gulps of cum, Ruby pulled out fully allowing several squirts of cum on Weiss's face, neckline, and on her exposed chest.

Lemon End. 

Ruby panted, before putting her cock away as she looked at Weiss, getting to her knees she pulled Weiss into a Heated tongue kiss. Weiss was surprised at first, but the feeling of Ruby's juicy tounge on her own was to much for the heiress who ended up creaming herself! As Ruby pulled back she licked her lips tasting her own cum and Weiss saliva.

“That was pretty fun Princess. If your nice to me next time i'll fuck you good and proper,” said Ruby. "Oh and remember that my name is Ruby... Ruby Rose,"

As Ruby left she looked at the tree not to far away and winked at the girl who had been watching them. The girl in the tree was a bit shocked, but licked her lips.

“I wonder if she's into bondage?” the girl asked herself as she vanished from the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure who to use for the next chapter. Was thinknig of doing the Revange chapter for Yang What do you guys think?


	4. Yang- Ruby's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby takes her revenge on her sister for ditching her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a really short chapter. I've been working on my main story on FF.Net and this is the first time ive updated in a bit. Sorry if this chapter isn't any good. Next chapter will be better.   
> Notes: Rape, Facial, Cream-pie

Chapter 4: Yang (Ruby's Revenge)

 

Location: Beacon Academy  
Place: Ladies Locker Room  
Time: 2200

Yang was enjoying the warm water of the shower, just wasing her hair, her cock was currently gone. What many of Ruby and Yang's lovers didn't know about the girls was that for some reason or another they could retract their cocks into their bodies. It was one of the reasons the girls could wear tight or form fitting clothes when the mood struck them. 

So Lost in the Warmth of the water, Yang didn't notice Ruby enter into the shower. Ruby licked her lips. She had waited all day to get her revenge on Yang for dumping her to go and Hang out with her friends.

Warning Lemon

Ruby grabbed Yang's hair and pulled her down to the ground on her hair and on her hands and knees. Yang's eyes turned red in anger, but that Quickly stopped as something long thick and vibrating was shoved into both her ass and Pussy. Yang moaned at the feeling, but was quickly stopped as Ruby shoved all 8-inches down Yang's mouth and throat. Yang's eyes drifted up in quite a slutty look as she saw Ruby's narrowed silver eyes. It wasn't uncommon for the sisters to get upset with each other and take it out on the other in a very sexual nature and while it could be considered 'rape' Ruby and Yang thought of it was just angry sex. 

Ruby began to thrust at high speed into Yang's mouth and down her throat, this made the blonde very wet since Ruby's dominating side was just so fucking sexy. Normally it would be Yang doing the dominating Ruby, but not tonight. 

Ruby pulled out of Yang's mouth allowing Yang to moan as Ruby stroked herself to completion on Yang's face. As Yang panted Ruby quickly pulled out the dildo in her pussy before replacing it with her own cock. Yang moaned in the air as Ruby began to thrust into her pussy, just going to fucking town on her. Yang's eyes rolled into the back of her head and grunted/moaned with each thrust. Ruby gritted her teeth!

“FUCK RUBY!” YOUR SO FUCKING BIG!!” yelled Yang!

Ruby hilted herself inside Yang, before filling her sister with her seed. 

Lemon End

Ruby pulled her cock out of Yang's pussy, before leaning down and licking her own cum off of Yang's face, before kissing her forcing yang to swallow her cum.

Ruby pulled back. “We're square now sis,” said Ruby before she left to get dressed.

Yang looked at Ruby's ass swaying from side to side. “So worth it,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently working on another story that is just as strange as this. Also thinking of addding y Story Club Rose to this shit with a Directors Cut that has addened Lemons. Not sure, tell me what you guys think.


	5. Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneaky kitty wants her milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked about a Glynda compation between the sisters. If i do that it's going to be one long chapter instead of two short chapters so if please be patient with me on that.

Location: Beacon  
Place: Auditorium   
Time: 0200

A pair of amber eyes lay on her target as she slept. The figure that belonged to those eyes crept though the people to her target. Those crimson locks, those big beautiful silver eyes, and that fat monster cock on such a cute body.

It made Blake Belladonna hot. 

Blake was a beautiful girl that had an air of mystery about her, even though she was the child of the Chief of Menagaire and a Lt in the White Fang. Standing at 5'6” with C-cup breasts and her ears black cat ears proudly on display, black locks that went to the middle of her back, above her right breast was the White Fang logo proudly displayed for all who looked to see, wearing a black yukata that was open showing off everything she had. 

As Blake looked at Ruby the thoughts Faunus culture ran though her head. Faunus didn't view sex the same way most humans did. Sex was just something used for relief. Used for itches that needed to be scratched. A primal hunger known to all species, the desire to mate. Blake knew this for the simple fact that She had taken several lovers in the past. Male, Female, Her own parents. Nothing about Faunus made sense to humans, but for the Crimsonette and her blonde haired sister it looked like it didn't matter at all. All that mattered was that her instincts were yelling at her to take that Cock for a ride

Warning Lemon

Taking a black- earth dust infused Ribbon she pounced on Ruby and quickly wrapped her wrists up and put a hand on Ruby's face waking the girl as she looked around. She felt a weight on her stomach as a hand moved her top up the weight shifted as Ruby felt a rough yet present tongue slid up from her belly button to her left breast. The tongue swirled around her nipple making Ruby squirm in delight, as her cock got hard.

Blake reached into Ruby's pants and began to slowly rub the quickly hardening cock. Ruby tried to contain her moan as to not wake Yang or the people close to her. Whoever this was was skilled with her hands. The only person who Ruby had ever gotten a skilled hand job from was her second mother Raven's Second in command Vernal. If Ruby was weak against one thing it was skilled hands. Just as she was on the verge of cumming Blake stopped, sucking on her breast and stocking her cock Ruby whimpered at the feeling. She was so damned close to busting. 

Blake moved up to Ruby's ear and blow into it. “If you want to finish, then you'd better start making payments,” said Blake.

Blake got up and put her soaking wet stich on Ruby's face. Ruby an old hat at getting a woman off with her mouth, before to slowly eat Blake's pussy. Blake throw her head back and tried not to purr in pleasure. By the Gods! Ruby had an amazing tongue. As she was enjoying her oral Ruby managed to work her way out of the ribbon and find Blake's fine ass, before giving the left check a nice hard smack. The sound reverberated throughout the room making her moan in pleasure. Ruby repeated this process for a few moments, before Blake got up and turned to look into Ruby's eyes as she positioned herself over Ruby's cock.

Blake dropped down with all her weight making both girls moan in pleasure and cum together. Ruby was taken aback by the silky smooth vice that was Blake's pussy, While Blake loved the feeling of Ruby's find cock filling her hungry womb. Even with Ruby spraying her insides. Once Ruby finished spraying Blake's inside she realized that she was still hard and grabbed Blake's breasts before filling them. Blake removed Ruby's hands before slapping her and then leaning down and capturing Ruby in a kiss. 

This was just what both needed to get off one last time as they moaned into each others mouths, riding out their final orgasum of their little theist 

Lemon end

Blake got off of Ruby and smiled, before kissing her. “My name's Blake. I hope we met again soon Ruby,” said Blake, before gathering her robes and taking off.

Ruby smiled stupidly to herself. Beacon was going to be more fun then she thought. Besides she planned to pay kitty back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter i'll let be a request chapter. 
> 
> Pyhrra  
> Nora  
> Ren  
> Ren and Nora  
> Weiss and Pyhrra  
> OC 
> 
> I'll leave that up to the first reviewer, since i don't know how to do polls on this site


	6. Pyrrha in the Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha Nikos should have stayed away from the showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while since i've been busy as all hell lately.

Yang awoke with a yawn as she felt her cock was rock hard. Yang groaned feeling her cock. While both she and Ruby could retract their cocks at will they still exprinced morning wood from time to time. She looked around for a bith to fuck. Sure there was Ruby, but she was already gone, most likely banging that bitch Weiss. 

Sighing in frustration Yang got up and made her way to the showers.

Warning Lemon

As Yang reached the showerin area she heard a moan. Looking into one of the stalls she saw that Ruby was being serviced by the white haired bitch. Yang smiled as she watched her baby sister break her. Ruby's back was to the wall as her fingers ran thought Weiss's hair with her eyes closed, just enjoying how cool Weiss's mouth and throat were compared to most of her other bitches. Weiss's eyes were slightly glazed over as she fingered her own pussy... with heels on? Her sister was a little freak. Seeing this only made Yang harder and she really wanted to fuck a bitch now. Ruby probably wasn't going to take Weiss's virginity anytime soon. Maybe another 3 or 4 days. Ruby loved to break her girls by driving them wild with want and lust. The fact that the little SDC princess was so willing was a good sign. Maybe Ruby would lend her Weiss?

She walked over to the shower next her sister's and heard a moan. Yang smirked. Someone was having fun. Opening the shower she was pleasantly surprised to see the woman before her. It was the 'Goddess of Victory', winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament 3 times in a row, and top of 'Bitches Yang wishes to fuck list' Pyrrha Nikos. 

Pyrrha has red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, emerald green eyes, standing at 5'10” and was FIT. Her arms, legs, and stomach were tone to perfection with a six pack that was visible, her long legs were spread wide as she plunged her long fingers into her pussy. She was moving them at a steady rate, with her eyes half open in her lusty haze. 

Yang smirked as she looked the this little lusty bitch before her. Oh how she was going to have fun with this! Walking up to Pyrrha Yang didn't even wait before she plugged Pyhrra's pussy with her throbbing cock and taking her virginity. Pyrrha's eyes widened as her back arched in pleasure. The only thing Pyrrha had ever had inside of her were her slender fingers, so to be stuffed full by such a large cock sent a jolt of pleasure to her brain that made her cum hard! Pyrrha shuddered in pleasure! Pyrrha looked into Yang's eyes as they turned red, before Yang thrust into Pyrrha over and over again, planning on breeding the champion.

Pyrrha opened her mouth to try and stop Yang, but being pushed on on the wall and a kiss forced on her she couldn't stop the moan from coming out. Pyrrha tried to resist but her mind was going blank. Here she was the woman with the greatest potintal to be a Huntress in the last decade... reduced to a slut, her virginity taken from her. At this point she let herself go and enjoyed it. 

“I'm about to cum!” roared Yang hilting herself one last time in Pyrrha.

Pyrrha shivered as she felt the warm seman enter her furtle womb. Her destiny of being a Huntress was over. 

Lemon End

In the next stall over Ruby had finished up with Weiss and was kissing her. Yang pulled out of Pyrrha before making her way out of the stall. 

“Hey Ruby hurry up with your bitch. We got things to do,” said Yang


End file.
